A device including a die pad as a support substrate, a semiconductor element, a first lead, a second lead, and a third lead is known as a semiconductor device. In such a semiconductor device, the first lead is integrally connected to the die pad, and the second lead and the third lead are arranged laterally away from the first lead so that the first lead is interposed between the second lead and the third lead. The semiconductor element is mounted on the die pad so as to be electrically connected to the die pad. A main electrode pad of the semiconductor element (for example, a source electrode pad or an emitter electrode pad) is connected to the second lead by way of a plurality of first conductive members (for example, wires), and a control pad of the semiconductor element (a gate electrode pad) is connected to the third lead by way of a second conductive member (for example, a wire).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-26294
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,791,182 specification